


Máscaras de Ouro

by courtmagician (gold_on_ice)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desafio de One-Shots YOI, M/M, Portuguese, depressão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/courtmagician
Summary: “Viktor Nikiforov, 28 anos, o russo que se tornou uma Lenda Viva na patinação artística. Uma coleção de medalhas de ouro reunidas desde os seus 16 anos. Sorrisos fáceis, fáceis demais. Estampados em seu rosto como se pertencessem àquele lugar, mas que nunca, nunca pareciam realmente genuínos.”Fanfic escrita para o Desafio de One-Shots YOI no Facebook.





	Máscaras de Ouro

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Desafio de One-Shots YOI no Facebook., com o tema do mês “uma fanfic inspirada em uma das suas músicas favoritas”. A música que serviu de inspiração foi Bravado da Lorde.
> 
> “Bravado” quer dizer “bravata”. Uma bravata é uma exibição excessivamente vistosa e muitas vezes falsa de coragem, ousadia, autoconfiança ou arrogância.

_“Porque eu fui criado_  
_Para ser admirado, para ser notado_  
_Mas quando você é colocado de lado_  
_É a coisa mais próxima de um ataque_  
_Quando todos os olhos estão em você_  
_Isso não vai funcionar,_  
_Eu estou fingindo glória_  
_Lambendo os lábios, jogando os cabelos  
_ _E lançando sorrisos fáceis”_

**_Bravado, Lorde_ **

****

**_************_ **

****

Viktor Nikiforov, 28 anos, o russo que se tornou uma Lenda Viva na patinação artística. Uma coleção de medalhas de ouro reunidas desde os seus 16 anos. Sorrisos fáceis, fáceis demais. Estampados em seu rosto como se pertencessem àquele lugar, mas que nunca, nunca pareciam realmente genuínos.

Ninguém percebia. Ninguém nunca se dá conta dessas coisas.

Alguns olhavam para ele e pensavam, _‘Um dia serei como ele’_ ; outros pensavam, _‘Um dia irei derrubá-lo desse pedestal’_. Quando ele vence outra competição, não é uma surpresa pra ninguém. Depois de um tempo competindo e vencendo, por maiores que sejam os desafios, ninguém mais dá a mínima ou considera isso uma batalha, uma guerra que precise ser vencida dia após dia.

Viktor estava sempre, sempre sorrindo. É certo assumir que estava sempre tudo bem com ele, ele era um dos maiores patinadores de todos os tempos e todos queriam ser como ele.

Viktor nunca enfrentou um episódio de ansiedade. Ele sempre recebeu aplausos e reconhecimento e todo o calor da audiência era como combustível para ele, um calor que ele só sentia no rinque tendo os olhos de todos voltados para ele.

Ele nunca teve momentos como alguns que ocorreram na carreira de Yuuri Katsuki. E eventualmente, alguns outros patinadores também. Coisas que chegaram a surpreender a todos, deslizes como alguns cometidos por Jean-Jacques Leroy, outro patinador que costumava não errar nunca. Ele teve um desses, na frente de toda a multidão, o que foi realmente uma surpresa.

As pessoas esperavam isso de Yuuri Katsuki, afinal todos sabiam que ele era o patinador que mais experimentava episódios de ansiedade antes e durante as competições. Mas nunca esperariam isso de JJ. Viktor assistiu aquilo pensando que talvez esses momentos demonstrassem uma verdade mais nua e crua sobre as pessoas que cercam as outras pessoas do que o orgulho que sentiam quando algo saía dentro do esperado.

Todos vibraram por JJ. A namorada dele começou a aplaudir, não se importando com ninguém ao redor ou com as vaias. E de repente, todos estavam aplaudindo e apoiando. O fracasso pareceu ser mais gratificante que a própria vitória.

Aquilo fez Viktor sentir algo que ele nunca soube identificar, mas soava como um incômodo, uma sensação estranha em sua garganta e uma leve irritação. Ao longo dos anos, o sentimento só aumentava, era uma espécie de vazio e se apresentava de várias formas.

Durante toda sua carreira, Viktor observou vários colegas de rinque e outros patinadores de outras divisões em seus piores momentos. Desclassificados, humilhados, devastados. O gelo às vezes era cruel e impiedoso com eles. Mas nunca com Viktor.

O que realmente quebrou seu coração foi um dos momentos na carreira de Yuuri Katsuki em que ele errou todos os seus saltos e foi arremessado sem qualquer piedade para o final da lista de colocados.

Ele não levou nenhuma medalha para casa.

Viktor não sabia como era isso.

Viktor nunca pôde falhar. Ele cresceu com pessoas lhe dizendo que ele havia nascido para ser admirado, notado pelo mundo e que ele deveria brilhar, talvez até mais que o sol. Os olhos de todos estariam voltados para ele, mas ele precisaria fazer o que estivesse em seu alcance para segurar estes olhares. _‘A glória e a fama não duram nem um segundo se você não souber agarrá-la e segurá-la, Vitya’_ , Yakov costumava lhe dizer.

Yakov costumava dizer várias coisas.

 _‘Não pense em nada além do gelo, Vitya’,_ era algo que ele diria. Ou às vezes, _‘Você pertence a este gelo e nada é mais importante que isso’_.

Viktor sorria, ele sempre sorria. Porque ele aprendeu que seu sorriso evitava todas as perguntas que ele não queria responder, ele aprendeu que sorrir era a melhor forma de esconder o vazio e a falta que ele sentia. De quê? Nem ele sabia.

Seus sorrisos jamais alcançavam os seus olhos.

Ele se perguntava se um dia ele falhasse como Yuuri Katsuki havia falhado, se Yakov iria apoiá-lo como o técnico de Yuuri pareceu fazer ou se ele diria que Viktor arruinou tudo. Claro que isso era algo que ele jamais saberia, porque ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de experimentar o erro, de conhecer o sabor de uma falha.

Às vezes Viktor achava que não conseguiria vencer por mais tempo. Ele achava que um dia ele experimentaria o gosto amargo do fracasso e então ele estaria acabado.

Viktor não saberia dizer quando ele começou a questionar a vida que ele levava, o sentimento era mais um incômodo no fundo de sua cabeça e que pesava em seu peito, mas era algo que ele costumava não dar atenção, porque ele tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Ele sorria, conversava com os outros e facilmente deixava transparecer que estava tudo bem.

Quando ele não estava no rinque, ele geralmente estava em seu apartamento. Não havia muito o que fazer, às vezes ele lia um livro, mas nunca chegava até o fim, porque parecia sempre sem propósito, assim como muitas outras coisas que ele tentava fazer, começava e dificilmente concluía. Às vezes, quando não precisava treinar, ele podia passar dias sem sair da cama, ou se obrigando a se arrastar pela casa, do quarto para o sofá, do sofá para o quarto. Era só cansaço, ele pensava e não dava muita importância a isso.

Ele se sentia triste às vezes. Ou pelo menos ele acreditava que esse fosse o nome do sentimento vazio que ele sentia, às vezes ele até sentia como se a temperatura do apartamento caísse, nesses momentos ele abraçava Makkachin e respirava fundo. A cadela olhava para ele confusa e lambia seu rosto e Viktor questionava se deveria realmente estar se sentindo daquela forma, quando ele tinha tudo.

O sentimento não passava.

Ele supôs que assim como as outras coisas em sua vida, aquela era apenas uma questão de se habituar e aprender a conviver. Ele não sentia mais prazer em vencer, fazia porque precisava ou porque Yakov estava sempre dizendo que ele era a pequena mina de ouro do time. Mesmo que fosse brincadeira, Viktor sentia que se ele parasse, todas as coisas iriam desabar sobre sua cabeça e Yakov jamais olharia para ele da mesma forma.

Reconhecimento é uma coisa vazia e sem sentido se você perde o respeito de algumas pessoas, pessoas específicas e Viktor achava que ele jamais seria o que ele era se não fosse por Yakov. Por isso, ele jamais conseguia desapontá-lo além do seu comum costume em não ouvi-lo, que se estendia apenas às decisões de suas rotinas e seu estilo de patinação.

Fora isso, Viktor ouvia Yakov até demais. Era como uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça, apontando o dedo em sua cara e dizendo o que ele deveria fazer e o que iria acontecer se ele falhasse. Às vezes Viktor se perguntava se aquilo só soava como Yakov porque ele não tinha coragem de admitir que era ele próprio quem não se permitia errar.

Não importava.

Não importava porque ninguém percebia e se ninguém percebia, talvez não fosse tão importante. Viktor achava que algo parecia estar faltando em sua vida. Era um constante sentimento desagradável, junto com a falta de vontade de continuar com aquilo tudo, de continuar com os sorrisos fáceis e as vitórias vazias.

Viktor passava noites acordado, encarando o teto de seu apartamento e pensando sobre isso. Tentando se livrar do insuportável vazio que ele sentia. Às vezes ele bebia até estar bêbado o suficiente para dormir, às vezes ele chorava. Às vezes ele tomava alguns remédios pra dormir, algo que Christophe Giacometti conseguiu para ele um dia, porque Viktor achava que não valia à pena procurar um médico apenas porque ele teve insônia por duas ou três noites. Ou por um mês inteiro.

Todos os dias ele aparecia no rinque com a aparência impecável. Ninguém percebia. Se ninguém percebia, não era importante. Se ele sorrisse, ninguém perceberia e perguntaria.

Ele treinava e treinava até seus pés ameaçarem ceder à exaustão, até ele ter que se render e simplesmente parar por um momento. Às vezes, para a sua grande surpresa, Yuri Plisetsky lhe perguntava se estava tudo bem, naquele tom petulante de adolescente dele. Ele tentava temperar a preocupação com um, _‘Você está ficando velho, Viktor’_. Viktor ria, percebendo de um modo distante que essas risadas pareciam genuínas e faziam ele sentir algo dentro de seu peito, como se uma peça quase se encaixasse.

Ele voltava a treinar, mas já estava passando da hora, ele estava perdendo tempo. Ele não conseguia encontrar uma forma de surpreender as pessoas. Aquilo o deixava agitado, inquieto. E no final do dia, ele se sentia esgotado e frustrado. Mais um dia havia se passado e ele ainda não havia produzido nada digno, nada que sequer fosse merecedor de uma medalha de bronze, de um lugar no pódio.

Nada era original ou bom o suficiente.

Ele continuava tentando. Tentando e falhando. E ninguém sabia que ele estava falhando. Yakov dizia a ele que a sua proposta para os dois programas para aquela temporada eram bons o suficiente, mas ele não acreditava.

_Talvez se..._

Viktor pensava consigo, um pensamento tímido, bem no fundo de sua mente que quase não conseguia emergir até a sua consciência. Na maior parte das vezes, o pensamento sequer se completava, ele não conseguia realmente se imaginar fora dos rinques, longe dos aplausos e dos olhos da multidão, porque era apenas aquilo que o fazia continuar.

Mas quando o sentimento incômodo era mais forte, quando as noites sem dormir ultrapassavam o tempo relativamente saudável, nesses momentos ele pensava sobre quando ele não estivesse mais ali. Quando ele simplesmente não existisse mais, nem para o rinque e nem para os olhos do público. Esses pensamentos não eram tão constantes e Viktor conseguia facilmente afastá-los, mas de tempos em tempos eles o atormentavam.

O que Viktor sabia era que definitivamente ele sentia que algo estava faltando, algo concreto e sólido. Mas ele não sabia o que era.

Um dia, ele estava em seu apartamento, ponderando sobre seu estado de autodepreciação solitária. Makkachin em seu colo e seu celular nas mãos, encarando o aparelho que ele quase não usava para conversar com ninguém exceto Yakov e eventualmente Yuri.

Ele se assustou um pouco quando viu a tela acender com a notificação. Era um e-mail. Viktor mantinha algumas inscrições que avisavam sempre que algo envolvendo seu nome fosse colocado na internet. Geralmente eram tweets, vídeos de tributo que os fãs faziam, vídeos de pessoas patinando suas rotinas em rinques ao redor do mundo.

Isso dava a ele um sentimento de preenchimento que não durava nem dez segundos, mas ao menos era mais agradável que o constante vazio e a constante falta que ele sentia. Se ele visse coisas o suficiente, ele até conseguia prolongar o sentimento.

Quando ele abriu o e-mail, ele não esperava aquilo. De todas as coisas, ele não esperava principalmente ter seu coração disparado em seu peito quando viu que era um vídeo. Os fãs costumavam fazer aquilo, enviar ao YouTube vídeos de suas tentativas de patinar suas coreografias, alguns eram muito bons, outros nem tanto. Mas Viktor apreciava cada um deles e aquilo esquentava seu coração.

Aquele, no entanto não era um fã. Era Yuuri Katsuki patinando a sua rotina de Stammi Vicino.

Yuuri Katsuki havia estado desaparecido do universo da patinação por algum tempo já, Viktor supôs que talvez ele teria se aposentado, embora nenhuma nota oficial confirmasse isso. Ele e Yuuri tiveram uma breve interação na noite do banquete em que Yuuri sofreu aquela humilhação e mesmo assim apareceu na festa.

Ele bebeu tanto que em certo ponto foi capaz de interagir com todas as pessoas do lugar. Ele irradiava luz e calor, ele definitivamente brilhava mais que o sol. Viktor sentiu aquele preenchimento que ele sentia quando via o que os fãs faziam para ele, mas diferente de durar dez segundos, o sentimento permaneceu com ele naquela noite toda.

Quando ele viu o vídeo, Viktor quase sentiu que o sentimento havia retornado para ele, o mesmo preenchimento, o mesmo calor que se assentou em seu peito e permaneceu ali de forma confortável durante todo o tempo em que ele assistia a Yuuri rodopiando e deslizando através do gelo com movimentos que ele conhecia tão bem. O sentimento de incômodo, agora era algo lá no fundo de sua mente dizendo para ele que a resposta estaria ali, que uma pergunta que ele nunca soube fazer estava sendo respondida através dos movimentos de Yuuri e da música que ele criava com seu corpo.

Seu próprio corpo se aqueceu. O sentimento continuou com ele e ele sabia que havia encontrado algo bom. A guerra que ele vinha travando durante toda a sua vida parecia ter se acalmado dentro de seu coração.

Naquele momento, ele ainda não sabia, mas Viktor havia encontrado a peça que faltava.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Não, o surto do JJ mencionado nessa história não é o mesmo do anime, mas sim uma suposição de que ele eventualmente teve alguns outros problemas durante sua carreira, principalmente problemas com ansiedade.
> 
> \- Os sentimentos que o Viktor apresenta ao longo da história são sintomas genuínos de depressão.
> 
> Obrigada por ler! Sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas. 
> 
> Caso queiram vir conversar comigo sobre YOI ou outras coisas, eu estou no [tumblr](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com/) e no [twitter](https://twitter.com/courtmagician).


End file.
